


An Anchor in The Dark

by Writingfish (idraax)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, experimental fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/Writingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unspecified event, Batman has a bit of a breakdown</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic in which Batman broke down and people comforted him, so...Please let me know what parts of the characterization need work

The Watchtower was quiet when he staggered in, body falling against the wall and sliding down. The coldness seeped into his skin and his heart began to beat faster. The cowl stuck to his face, heavy and itchy. His hands shook as he tried to yank it off, fabric clenched in his fingers. His teeth chattered, the hum of the tower buzzing through them. Splotches appeared in his vision, eating away at the faint light around him. Far above him, the tower shook, dust-sweat trickling down his cheek. 

Time passed in syrupy fragments. At some point he had taken off his gloves and he stared at his hands, turning them over and over. Blunt fingernails pressed against his skin, a dull sensation compared to the one in his chest.  Viscous liquid trailed down his wrists, tiny paths tickling along his skin. 

Thunder sounded somewhere near him, close enough to make him jump and curl a little further into himself. Then, quietly, uncertainly-

" _Bats?"_

Bruce blinked, sweat burning his eyes.  Red took up what little space remained in his vision  and it grew larger and larger until he could feel Flash's breath, a gust that seared at his skin. 

"Flash" he whispered, voice steady and even as it always was. His body shook in betrayal. He forced himself up, palm braced against the wall, knees buckling. Flash moved and he jumped, body crashing to the floor. 

"I'm fine" he said, slowly getting back up, arms trembling and collapsing every few seconds.  Eventually, he found himself leaning against the wall again, legs pressed to his chest .

"I'm _fine_ ," he said again, voice still even, "go away."

Flash stared at him for a long time, before sighing and settling down next to him. 

"No," he said quietly, voice cracking in the middle, "you're really not." 

* * *

 

John groaned, hand fumbling for the phone on the bedside table. Beside him, Shayera growled and stuck the pillow over her head. 

"What?" John growled, answering the call and sitting up.  Behind him, faint light seeped through dark curtains and the deep rumble of a truck made the walls shake slightly.  Shayera yanked the blanket higher over her shoulders until it covered part of her head.

"Slow down Wally" he said, yanking the phone away from his ear and jabbing at the speaker icon.

"-get to the Watchtower," Wally yelled. "Now!"

"What's happening?" John got out of bed as Shayera flung the pillow aside and sat up. 

"I don't know what to _do_ ," Wally said and John could hear his vibrations through the phone,  "He's still _shaking_ and hasn't said _anything_  and  -"

John felt something in him settle like a stone in his stomach.  There were very few people who could get Wally panicked like this.

"Who?"  He picked up his clothes from the floor,  missing Wally's answer as he tossed his shirt over his head and tugged it down. He didn't bother with his shoes as he tugged on his pants. The ring would give him boots, but he didn't want to be caught without clothes. Not after last time. 

By the time he was finished buckling his belt, Shayera was pulling on her mask. They looked at each other for a moment before she crossed her arms and glared at him. 

"I'm coming with you"

He nodded and turned back to the phone. 

"We're on our way Wally," he said. "Who is it?"

" _Bats_ ," Wally wailed and the call cut off. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

They stepped off the transporter pads and into a dark hallway. There was a bright glow at the end and heavy silence throughout. The tower's normal hum seemed muffled and the slight rustle of Shayera's wings was jarring. They walked closer to the light, John's fist held up in front of them, ring glowing green.  Faint, off-key singing grew louder as they kept pace with each other, moving slowly towards the end of the hallway.  Then, they stepped through and Wally was there, cracked and blinking phone at his feet. 

Bruce was leaning against him, shaking hand clutching the front of the Flash suit, knuckles white. A thick, brown blanket wrapped around him and hung over the side of Wally's knees. The black cape peeked out under the edges. 

Shayera moved past them, further into the kitchen, and the kschhh of a tap could bee heard. 

" _Help_ " Wally mouthed, wincing as  the back of his suit was pulled closer to his neck. He resumed the singing and the grip loosened a little. 

John stepped closer, vanishing the boots. His feet thumped slightly against the cold metal. 

"What happened?" He said quietly, kneeling down beside them. 

"I don't _know_ ," Wally whispered, running his free hand through Bruce's hair, "I found him in the hallway shaking. He hasn't said _anything_ except he's fine but he's clearly _not_ and -"

John shifted to sit down and put a hand on Wally's shoulder. 

"Breathe Wally"

Wally took a few breaths, attempting to keep his breathing as even as possible. The grip on his shirt tightened and John shifted to lay his other hand on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce shifted to look in his direction. His eyes were a little glazed, glancing at everything except John's face. This close, John could hear the small, shuddering inhales. 

"Okay," he murmured to both of them as Shayera returned with two steaming  cups. She handed one to John and set the other one on the floor, at Wally's side. 

"Thanks" John said, shaking Bruce's shoulder. Bruce blinked at him, eyes focusing somewhere on his chin. 

"Hey," John said gently. "You think you can drink this for me?"

Bruce's eyes slid down to the cup and he reached out with a shaking hand. John held the cup steady as he curled his fingers around it and took a tiny sip.  He took another and another, hands steadying enough for John to let go of the cup and settle on his other side. Shayera came back with another blanket and Bruce looked up at her as she settled it around him and draped the edges over John's lap. 

"It's a little chilly in here" she said gently, settling down on John's other side and spreading her wings over them. Bruce blinked at her before slumping into John, who twitched before tucking the blanket more securely over all of them. 

"Any idea what might have happened?" he asked Wally. 

Wally shook his head, taking a slow sip of his tea. 

"He's not....he's....physically he seems to be okay," Wally said. "I couldn't really get a good look."

John nodded, reaching over to squeeze Wally's shoulder. 

"Hey," he said, "it'll be okay."


End file.
